Granny Halloween Edition
Granny Halloween Edition 'is a Granny update/DLC that the game changes into on Halloween, it can be played anytime with the Holiday Pass DLC. Characters * Halloween Granny * Halloween Slendrina * Halloween Angelene * Halloween Spider * Halloween Spectral Rats * Slender-Man (''Cameo) Plot Prologue You're walking doing Trick r' Treat on Halloween, you then decide to go into a forest and try to get some candy, you then see a silhouette of a tall man, he looked to have some tentacles on his back, you look at him, but he then disappears, when you turn around an old Granny ''is in front of you with a bat, she knocks you unconscious, when you wake up your in an old dusty house. The Beginning You wake up in a gross bed in a strange, weird smelling, gross Halloween themed house, you get out of the bed only to find the floorboards being extremely creeky, you then hear an old Lady's Voice, you can't make out what exactly she's saying because the voice sounded mumbled by something, you then look around the room after catching your thoughts, you see a weird pretty good looking painting on the wall, a pumpkin who has a face cut into his face and... is that Crystal Skull Vodka? You then step out of your room, you see a Little Mouse with a Halloween pumpkin on his head, seeing the mouse makes you jump back when you land you make an awfully big amount of noise, and that weird voice from before comes after you, you run into your room again and hide under the bed, then as your there an old lady with a bat comes into the room, she looks around a little bit before leaving. The Playhouse You decide after a few hours that you'll go out of the room and explore your surroundings, but you then hear a weird ghost sound, you don't know if it was just your imagination, but you decide to play safe, you start backing up very slowly, but then you fall through the window, you want to scream as your falling, but you realize in 1 second that that'll make the old lady know where you are so you decide to fall to what you thought was your death, but instead you land on top of a Playhouse not that long down from the window you fell from, you realize that your in a backyard, so you take a look at your surroundings, you see the full moon up in the sky and a Pumpkin at the top of a small building, you see a message on the wall of this building, but right as your about to read it, you hear someone trying to unlock the door out to you, you quickly run and hide a compost and then a couple of seconds after you've made yourself hidden, the old lady comes out of the door, you wait in the compost until she's gone and when your hiding you see a Green Cog, you pick it up and place it in your pocket, then as the old lady goes inside again you see that she dropped another cog, this one was blue do, you go and pick it up, then you look around the backyard a little more and when you enter a small playhouse you see that there are cog shaped holes in the wall, you put down the 2 you've found and go searching for the next, you then enter the small house, but before you do you read the message on the wall, it says "Get out while you still can.." you get creeped out and enter the house, you look around a little bit and then you found on one of the shelves a Yellow Cog, you pick it up and run to the Playhouse and put it in the final slot and then a wall opens, you enter and find a Yellow Key, you take it and forgetting about the old lady you enter the house again, you walk through the kitchen and into the main hall where you see a strange girl ghost standing with a Pumpkin on her head, she then disappears, you wonder for a couple of seconds who she was, but then you go and unlock a lock with your key, right after you do you get knocked on the head, when you fall down to the ground you see it was the old lady. The Padlock You wake back up in the bed that you were in when you first got there, you stand up but right as you do you feel an extreme pain at the back of your head, you feel the part where it hurts and when you look at your hand again, you realize it's covered in blood from your head, you then walk out of the room through the door, you almost step onto a Hallow Beartrap, when you notice the trap, you go around it, you decide to go into another room and as your walking towards it the floor creeks, you hear a running noise coming closer, you then run into the room and luckily there's a bed you can hide under, you hide for a while then the old lady comes, she looks around the room and then leaves, you then see a blue key, you take the key and slowly start walking towards the front door, you see that the Key fits in a padlock, you place it in and unlock the lock and then run back into your room and hide under your bed. Master Key After a while of hiding, you come out from under your bed and go outside, you explore a little, the first room you go into is a bloody bathroom, you see a bloody handprint on the window and a Pumpkin in the toilet, you go and pull out the Pumpkin out of the toilet and inside you find a key, you take it to the door and you realize the key fits in one of the holes, you turn around an you find the old lady, you stare at her in 3 seconds with fear, then she hits you and you fall unconscious. Orange Key ''WIP Difficulties Easy The Easy difficulty is the Easiest (as the name implies), Halloween Granny will become much slower and her Pumpkin can't be blown away, she also can't hear anything, meaning that she'll only chase you if she see's you and she has a 50% chance of missing with her bat. Normal The Difficulty the game is meant to be played on, Halloween Granny will be able to hear a little worse than she would in the normal game because of her pumpkin. Medium A little harder than Normal, Granny will hear the same as the normal game, Halloween Spectral Rats also have a 6% chance of killing you when you get attacked by them. Hard Granny will hear a little more than the normal game and she's a little faster, Halloween Spectral Rats have a 15% chance of killing you. Extreme Granny will hear much more than the Normal Difficulty and she's much faster, Halloween Spectral Rats have a 30% chance of killing you. Nightmare Granny is much faster than the normal mode and can hear almost everything, all Floor Boards are creeky, Halloween Spectral Rats have a 50% chance of killing you and you only have 3 Days. The Worst The Worst is the only difficulty exclusive to '''Granny Halloween Edition, Granny will hear everything, every floorboard is creeky, you can't hide, Granny can crouch, Halloween Spectral Rats will always kill you, you only have 1 day, you have a time limit of 10:00 to complete the game. Cheats Bad Cheats Extra Locks The Extra Locks puts on more locks on the door to get out of the house, it adds Face Scanner, meaning you'll need a Mask to be able to open the door, an Orange Key that will be in one of the Pumpkins in the map. Hardness Hardness will make Granny and co. much more smarter, it serves as the Aggressive cheat from FNaF 3. Lighter Makes the entire House lighter, and the silhouette in the prologue will be completely visible. Stupid Granny Stupid Granny will make Granny unable to do a certain amount of things, such as Opening Doors, finding you under beds and being able to hear. Granny-Less Granny-Less will remove Granny completely from the game, this cheat is mainly for people that just wants to see the ending. Trivia *The game is exclusively on Computers (excluding computers from the Mac brand.) Credits * IanTEB (The Creator, Photoshop) * DVloper (Original Granny) * Scott Cawthon (Play Button Design) * IO (More Games Design) Category:IanTEB Category:Fan games Category:Games Category:Computer Games